Of Wondrous Love
by Katylovethatlove
Summary: Kim: An unpopular dancer who has been abandoned by her parents Jack: A rich kid who is every girls dream. They love each other, but will the other ever know?
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Kim

Of wondrous love

Chapter 1

KIM

So, Jack Delaer. Hot, funny, sweet, popular, and aggravating. I've liked him forever, and he knows that, but he still dates Lindsey Johnson. I can see why though. She hot and popular and I'm just a lonely, boring, not pretty, not popular, outcast. I'm not completely boring though, I teach lyrical and take karate but, of course, Jack doesn't care about that. He likes girls who are cheerleaders, and have tons of friends, and that's not me. We do go to the same Dojo, and he teaches hip-hop at the same dance studio. I can see him right from my window while he is dancing, and I always wonder if he looks at me while I dance. Well, enough about that. We should probably get to what happened at school today.

So, I start by walking up to the steps in front of our school and everyone immediately stares at me in my combat boots, white skinny jeans, and black flowered t-shirt. Laughs and whispers. Normal day in the life of Kim Crawford. I try to ignore all of them as I walk to my locker. On the way to my locker I see Jack and Bella, and, ugh, they're swallowing each other. Why can't they just do that somewhere else? I get my books and walk straight to biology.

JACK

Kim Crawford. I hate her. Okay that's a lie. I love her. She is amazing, and she is a great dancer and karate student. But she doesn't know that of course. I can't ever stop staring at her; I think it's kind of hilarious. Her eyes are like warm chocolate, and her hair is perfect, all blonde and wavy. Lindsey Johnson, my "girlfriend", looks almost exactly like her, except Kim is a lot prettier. To explain the quotes around girlfriend, I don't like Lindsey AT ALL. But she thinks I do so she acts like were dating. Fun.

The day started normal. Got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked out the door to my car. I get a text from Lindsey "I want you to pick me up, NOW" Yay, I think. After me and Lindsey get to school we walk inside. I stare at the door while I wait for Kim to come in. I get out my biology book to pass the time when all the sudden Lindsey is trying to swallow me. When I finally get her off I almost ask "What was that?" when I see Kim walk by. Of course! Leave it to Lindsey to make me look like an idiot in front of Kim! I try to forget it when I walk to biology.

When I get in I see Kim. Wow, she looks really hot today. I tune out the rest of the world as I sit down next to her. Oh, I forgot, we are lab partners. She doesn't talk to me unless necessary so the rest of the day is boring, wait, there was one part at lunch. Kim walked in with her friends and got into the lunch line. I knew something was up when Lindsey got that evil look in her eyes. "What are you going to do?" I asked. "You'll see." She said deviously. I watched as she went over to the line, got in right next to Kim, and slipped her hand right underneath Kim's tray. Next thing I know Kim is covered in today's special, chili soup, mash potatoes with gravy, and root beer. I had to laugh; everyone thought I would so, yea. Kim ran out crying and all her friends followed. I wanted to follow too but, it just wouldn't work. Now the rest of the day is boring, so I will skip to what happened today after school at the dance studio.

KIM

After I was lunched by Lindsey today, I ran home. My parents abandoned me, but no one knows so I just have my house to myself. Jerry, Milton, Mika, and Julie, my best friends, follow me. "Why didn't you just sock her in the face?" Mika asks. "Because," I reply. "I would get expelled before she did." We turn on music and my favorite song comes on, I need your love, by Calvin Harris. It's the song I'm dancing to in our next recital for dance. We all get up and dance for like two hours. It's about 2:57 when I realize I'll be late to the dance studio if I don't leave now. I grab my dance bag and run to the studio, it's only across the street so it's not that bad.

When I get there I see Jack talking to the director of the recital, she calls me over. "I've chosen my two best teenage teachers, one female, and one male, to do a duet to the song Stay, by Rihanna. You're familiar. Yes?" We both nod and she continues. "Jack, Kim, I have chosen you." "What?" Jack asks. "You both have amazing abilities in the dancing styles of lyrical, so I have chosen you to do this number. You have to create the choreography, and you will both be relived from your teaching duties until after the recital but the times that you would have been teaching you will now use to practice and create your dance. Your room to practice is room 213. Have fun!" And then she's gone. "Since when do you take lyrical?" I ask Jack. "I've been taking it since I was three but, that doesn't matter. Lets get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! My Story might turn to the rating of T later so just a warning! Please review and PM me!**

**KIM**

Dancing with Jack was amazing. He made me feel so graceful and beautiful. My favorite part was when he pulled me in close and we touched foreheads. Yea, I know. You think I'm cheesy and crazy but, it felt perfect. I wanted to stay there with him forever but we had to leave after two hours. "So do you want to go to dinner?" Jack asks.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He repeated.

"I thought you wouldn't want to go to dinner with your girlfriend's lunch bomb victim."

"You think Lindsey is my girlfriend!" Jack practically screams.

"Yea, you're always swallowing her." I say.

"She is always swallowing me. Big difference." He retorts

"Fun," He laughs. Gosh, why is his laugh so perfect! "Sure, I'll go to dinner with you. Where do you plan on taking me?" I ask.

"Falafel Phil's."

"The great Jack Delaer can't even take a girl to a fancy restaurant. Wow." I say as I giggle. He laughs too.

"Well it's only the first date, can't go too big, can I?"

"So now this is a date?" I ask. "Since when are you interested in the outcast Kim Crawford" This question was a serious one.

**JACK**

"I'm not," I lie. "Just thought it would be a nice thing to do. Were dance partners, we have to get to know each other." Crap, I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh, ok. Well let's go." She grabs my hand and pulls me through the door. We just walk down the street to Phil's.

"Will your parents be mad if your home late?" I ask.

"No, they wont even notice."

"Why? My parents would kill me."

"My parents abandoned me," She hesitates. "When I was eleven." Billions of questions race through my mind.

"You've been living on your own for five years?"

"Almost six. They still pay the bills so I can live there, they just wont tell me where they are. Its scary sometimes but, enough about that. Um, what song are you dancing to for the recital?"

"The Other Side, by Jason DeRulo. What about you?"

"I need your love, by Calvin Harris." She replies.

"Really! I love that song."

"Well, thanks for the dinner. I better get home." I can see the tears fill in her eyes as she runs out. I pay for the bill then try to catch up with her. Its raining, just my luck.

"Hey where's your car?" I ask.

"I don't have one." She says shamefully.

"I can give you a ride home, if you want?"

"Fine."

We both get into my car and I drive her home in silence. She says goodbye and I drive home and go to bed. Even though I cant stop thinking about are "Date".

**KIM**

It's official. He doesn't like me. He said it right to my face. My life is over. Fun. When I get back to my house I call Jerry, he is my best friend out of everyone, and tell him to come over in half and hour. I take a shower then get in pajamas. Jerry comes with my favorite movie, Inception. We watch it till midnight then he goes to sleep on the couch and I go to sleep in my bed upstairs. Before you think "What the crap! Why is he sleeping here?!" Jerry has been my best friend since I was three or four (Our moms were best friends) we have sleepovers all the time, it's a normal thing. So when I go to bed millions of questions come to my head but the biggest one is

Why did I tell him all about my life?

**JACK**

I wake up to my annoying alarm. I shoot up like a rocket when I realize I went on a date with Kim Crawford! I do a little happy dance in my bed when my Mom walks in. "Hi Jack, have a good dream or something?"

"Yea, let's leave it at that." I reply. I get up, get dressed, and eat breakfast, the whole time thinking about Kim. When I get into my car, I see Kim down the street, with Jerry. I want to ask if they want a ride but, I feel like it would be awkward, so I just drive by. When I get to school I see Lindsey, ugh. "Hey Jackie! My parents are going to be gone for the next couple of days, and I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight?" Lindsey asks as she tries to stick her tongue down my throat.

"One, don't call me Jackie, and, two, no thanks I'm good."

"Oh come on Jack, you know you want to."

"No, actually I don't." At that she stomps away and leaves me to wait for Kim. She walks in with Jerry, says goodbye, and gives him a hug. That wounded me. When Kim walks by she doesn't even glance my way, so I run to catch up with her. "So, you and Martinez?" I ask. She looks surprised.

"Me and Jerry? Ew! He is my best friend, you idiot!" She half yells as she punches me. I cant help but smile.

"So im guessing no?"

"Cor-rect. Do you know if there is karate practice after school?"

"Yes, and right after there's dance."

"Great, cant wait to see you there!" She says as she runs over to her friend Julie.

"Bye. Just before you go, I love you, a lot." I say in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all your reviews! PM and Review, your opinions matter to me!**

**KIM**

"Hey Julie!" I scream.

"Hey. How was your date with Jack last night?"

"It was not a date! How did you know anyway?"

"You told Jerry, Jerry Told me." She said with a smile.

"Oh, ima kill him!"

"So you weren't going to tell me!"

"I was, just not now."

"Well you better go to bio. Your lover-boy is waiting for you." I stick my tongue out and walk into biology. There's Jack, sitting there, being Jack, I'm staring at him and being an idiot.

"Hi, Jack." Wow I actually managed to get something to come out of my throat.

"Hey, are you ok? Last night you seemed sad."

"Oh, really? Well, I was more confused. I don't know why I told you all that stuff."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pushed so hard. I just wanted to know more about you."

"Don't be sorry, its fine. Just don't tell your parents about the abandoned thing, ok?"

"Sure," He says as he smiles. Then there was a long pause. "Hey Kim. I was wondering who you were going to spar today in karate?"

"I was hoping I could spar you." I say.

"Are you sure? I thought you would want to spar Milton?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh my goodness! I know Milton is one of my best friends but I want to spar someone who is a black belt!"

"So, me?"

"Yes you. Will you spar me?"

**JACK**

I can't say no, but if I spar her I might hurt her. "Sure." I say with a smile. According to the fact that she isn't acting weird she clearly didn't hear the remark about loving her a couple of minutes ago. That's good.

"Great!" She's so happy. She's hot when she's happy. Why is she so hot?

"Um, are we going to practice dancing today or?"

"Yea, I thought we covered this in the hallway?"

"We did, I just wanted to make sure I got it right." She giggled when I said this.

"Well, lets get to work."

We worked on identifying stuff but I couldn't pay attention. The whole time I was looking at Kim. She was hot even while she was wearing safety goggles. When the teacher dismissed us I felt relived yet sad because I had no other classes with Kim. Now I was looking forward to lunch, but I shouldn't have.

It started out normal, and this time Kim wasn't lunch bombed. She sat down and Lindsey walked over. They looked like they were fighting but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I wish I was Kim so I could tell what was going on.

**KIM**

I had positively no idea what was going on. I was eating my lunch when Lindsey came over and asked what my problem was.

"You're my problem." I say without thinking.

"Stay away from Jack or bad things will happen to you Kimmy."

"No," I said standing up. "I don't have to. We have to dance together and we do karate together. So, wither you like it or not, you queen of the untalented idiots who think they're popular but they're really just hated, I'm going to hang out with Jack as much as I please. Now, your people are waiting."

"Just go kill yourself." Lindsey says as she tries to make a comeback. Then before I know it Mika has attacked her and they're rolling around on the ground. Jack runs over and grabs Mika while I grab Lindsey.

Now I'm on the floor holding my stomach trying to breathe, and to not puke. Jack tries to help me up when jerry runs over and asks me how I'm doing. I just shake my head. "Come on Jack, we have to get her to the nurse." Then I feel myself being lifted and ran to the nurse.

"What happened?" The nurse asks.

"Well there was a fight and Kim tried to break it up when she was round-housed in the stomach by Lindsey Johnson." Jack explained

"So that's what happened?" I asked. "I blacked out in the middle." I said while kind of laughing.

**JACK**

I love it how Kim tries to make the best of a bad situation. The nurse asked me and jerry to leave so we did. Kim was sent home, I felt really bad. I went to the bathroom during math and someone followed me in there. Lindsey. "So now that the freak is out of the way," Then she threw herself at me.

"No, I don't want to make out. Now get out of the boys bathroom."

"Oh come on,"

"No Lindsey!" I interrupt. "I don't like you and I never will! You're a brat, you're rude to everyone, and you're a slut! Just back off!" I scream as I run back to the classroom.

Karate finally came. I wanted to be the first one there but someone beat me. "Kim! I thought you were going to stay home?" I ask.

"What, and miss sparing with you?" Then Rudy runs in.

"Wait you guys are sparing?"

"Yea." I say.

"Ok, ok, I want to be here for this. Spar!"

"Jack, Give me everything you got."

"Ok."

The spar feels like it could go on for hours. She was amazing. I'd throw a punch she would doge it and the other way around. Then I realize she is distracted so I kick but, she ducks and sweep kicks my other leg. She won! I was happy for her. "Did you really do your hardest?" She asks.

"Yes I did. Good job."

**KIM**

"Thank you. Well if you look at the time, we are late for dance. Bye Rudy!" Jack and I go to his car and drive to the studio. We run through our dance a couple of times, then Jack changes the song to I need your love.

"Show me your dance." Jack says. I grimace. "Come on, for me?" He puts on a funny smile.

"Sure, start it over though." When I was dancing I could feel Jacks eyes on me but I had to focus on my dancing. When I was done he started clapping. "Now it's your turn." I say as I change the song to The Other Side. He danced, I watched, ok, it was more like stared, or marveled. This time I clapped.

"It is now time for partying." He says while he changes the song to Cant Hold Us, by Macklemore. We dance and dance when the song turned to Mirrors. Jack pulled me close and we danced the waltz. When it ended he did something that I could never expect.

Jack Kissed Me.


	4. Author's Note

**Hi Guys! Just a reminder i don't post on Sundays! See you people Monday!**


	5. Chapter 4

**JACK**

I did not think I was actually going to go that. And I especially didn't think she would kiss back. Wait. I kissed Kim Crawford, Kim Crawford kissed back. This is officially the best day of my life. When we stop, and I let go I say, "I'm sorry, that was stupid." I grab my stuff and start leaving.

Then she grabs my arm, turns me around, and kisses me again. "Did I tell you to stop?" We smile.

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"One, when you answer a question with a question. It seriously confuses me. And two, since when are you interested in Jack Delaer?"

"I thought were not supposed to answer questions with question? Wait sorry, I personally have liked him for a while. Do you know how long he has been interested in me?"

"Forever. Is there any chance that Me would like to go on a date with He?"

"On a real date?" I nod. "Me would love to. Does this mean that Me and He are dating?" I nod again and pull her into a kiss.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Anywhere with you is perfect." She smiles.

"Great, ill pick you up at six thirty?"

"Sure, but what should I wear? Something fancy or something casual?"

"Something casual. Do you want a ride home?"

"It's only across the street. How about you walk me there instead?"

"Ok let's go."

**KIM**

When Jack and I walk home he holds my hand the entire time. That doesn't mean I want him to let go. "Six thirty?" I ask

"Yep, see you then." Jack says before he kisses me.

As he walks away I look at the clock, five. I have an hour and a half to get ready, barley enough time. I start getting ready, first a shower, blow drying my hair, putting on my clothes, doing my hair, then putting on my make-up. I thought I looked pretty good, but what would Jack think? I hear a knock on the door; no way I can change now. "Hey Jack." I say with a smile.

"You look perfect." He says as he picks me up and spins me.

"You too." He kisses me.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Somewhere," He replies.

"Why can't you tell me, and now your blindfolding me?"

"Of course I am. It's a surprise isn't it?" He leads me to his car and helps me get in.

"I feel more like I'm being kidnapped."

"Good." When he stops the car he helps me get out and takes me to a building that smells like roses. I think it's a green house but he takes off my blindfold.

"The dance studio! What did you do?" The room was filled with roses and candles, and right in the middle there was a little picnic.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"No, I love it!" He smiles and kisses me. He made really good food. We ate for about an hour while we talked.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks as he pulls out an iPod player.

"Yes." He puts out his hand and turns on the first song, Glowing by Nikki Williams.

**JACK**

Kim was an amazing dancer. She danced so passionately, I never wanted it to stop. We just danced for what seemed like forever. It was around eight twenty when Kim said, "I have to go home pretty soon, I have tons of homework."

"Okay, let's go." We got to her house quickly since it was just down the street.

"Thanks," She said. "I had a lot of fun." I watch as she walked up to her house and closed the door, and then I ran after her and knocked on the door.

"Kim you forgot something."

"What?" She asked.

"This," I said as I kissed her. She smiled.

"Thanks," Then she closed the door. I walked back to my car dazed. I just had the best night ever. I wonder if she felt the same way. When I got home the first thing I did was going up to my room to think about the date. All I could do was think about Kim. I had Kim Crawford as a girlfriend, wait did I? We never actually said it but, I thought it was implied. I text her to find out.

_Hey Kim_

_Oh, Hi jack, how did you get my number?_

_I've had it for a while….._

_Lol_

_Can I ask you something?_

_Sure ask away_

_Are we now boyfriend and girlfriend?_

_Um I think so but if you don't want to then…._

_No, I want to_

_Good_

_Good ill see you tomorrow._

_Goodnight_

_Goodnight Kim._

I'm dating Kim Crawford, It is official. I am the happiest man on the planet.

**KIM**

When Jack asked me out I didn't know what to say, so I came up with the easiest thing, yes. I didn't know till after the date that we were actually dating. The first thing I do is call Jerry.

"Guess What!" I screamed.

"What-a-do girl?" Jerry asks.

"Jack asked me out on a date!"

"Jack Delaer?"

"Yes! Keep up child! First he kissed me then he apologized so I told him that I didn't want him to stoop so he kissed me again and now we are now dating! Isn't that amazing!?" I scream louder than the first time.

"That's great! He do you think me and Mika would work?"

"AWWWWWW that would be sooooo cute!"

"Great because I asked her out today and she said yes."

"Really! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. Well Kim I'm not nocturnal so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" I say as I hang up the phone.

"I'm never going to sleep again." I say aloud.


	6. Chapter 5

**KIM**

I got about two hours of sleep but, I felt like I was bouncing off the walls. I had gone on a date with Jack Delaer. That was all I could say or think; when Jerry came over for breakfast he thought I had gone clinically insane. I still didn't care, I was so happy nothing could dampen my mood. Even what Lindsey did at school but that's further in the story so you have to wait. Jack texted me if I wanted a ride to school so I said sure. When he picked me up the first thing he said was, "Can you wear pajamas to school?"

"I don't think so; do you want to help me pick out an outfit?" I ask.

"Here just put on some jeans and a white tank top and you can wear my shirt."

"Don't you have to wear a shirt?"

"I have another shirt under," He smiles. I get out and run upstairs to find jeans and a white tank top then run back to his car. Wow he was hot, and I get to wear a hot guy's shirt. "You look quite attractive in my shirt if I might say so myself."

"I would look amazing even if it wasn't your shirt,"

"I can give you that one." He says before he kisses me. The ride there was short but we were listening to Cant Hold Us, so we were sitting there partying. When we got there I tried to get out of the car when Jack screamed "No! I am now your boyfriend so I am going to open the door for you." So he gets out and runs over to open the door,

"You know I can open my own doors right?"

"Yes but I'm trying to be a gentlemen."

"You don't have to even try." I say as I kiss him.

"Am I the only one that notices we kiss a lot?"

"No, do you not want to kiss as much?"

"No I love kissing you, I was just wondering if you loved kissing me."

"I personally love kissing you." I kiss him again.

All through bio we are holding hands. I realized we were going really fast in our relationship, I really didn't care and he didn't seem to either but, its just, I don't know why we are going that fast. We didn't have any other classes together till lunch, if you can call lunch a class so I said goodbye and headed to math. Everything was normal till I went to the bathroom. Lindsey was waiting like a creeper in a dark corner. "Why are you wearing jacks shirt?" She asks.

"He let me borrow it." I told the truth.

"If I ask him will he say that?"

"Yea," I say with a smile.

"Why did he let you borrow it?"

"Because, I'm his girlfriend." She laughs.

"I seriously doubt that."

"You can ask him, but unlike you, I have a life to get back to so, buh bye Lindsey."

**JACK**

When Kim meets me at lunch she tells me about what happened with Lindsey. I tell her not to worry about it 'because she is not worth it. When we went to sit with her friends they all looked horrified. "Hey guys this is jack," She says with a smile, "He is my new boyfriend." Gasps all around.

"OMG you guys are so cute!" Jerry says in a girly voice, we all laugh. When we sit down everyone accepts me. Kim had really good friends. I was kinda over excited to be in their group. When lunch ended everyone left but me. Lindsey saw this and ran over. "Why does Kim have your shirt?" She asks.

"Because I let her borrow it."

"Why did you let her borrow it?"

"Because she is my girlfriend." Another gasp "Thank you for your questions but I have to go, bye!" Now I'm running away from her. I wish Lindsey would just give it up! She is so annoying. At the end of the school day I meet up with Kim. "Hey, Jack. We don't have karate or dance today; do you want to go somewhere instead?" Kim asks.

"We could go to your house and watch a movie."

"Sure, or we could go to the movie theatre and watch something there?"

"Yea, what do you want to see?"

"Could we see that one called Now You See Me?"

"Sounds cool Kim." I say and kiss her forehead.

"When will you pick me up?"

"Around three thirty,"

"Ok, see you then."

When I drive back to my house I can't help to think what was that thing with Lindsey about. Was she curios? Or is she just a creeper? I ate some food and got some money from my drawer and headed out to get Kim. When I picked her up she looked excited. "So tell me, what is this movie even about?"

"Well," Kim says. "It's about a bunch of magicians that are recruited to do this con thing and it looks cool so I thought it would be cool to see."

" Awesome." I say when we start to walk in. First I buy the tickets and then we get in line for snacks. "What do you want?" I ask.

"A , blue cotton candy, and nachos." Kim replies.

"I'll have a large , blue cotton candy, nachos, a large Coke, and a large popcorn." I tell the guy behind the counter. When we get our stuff we walked into the theatre and all the lights went out. Kim put her head on my shoulder and we watch the movie.


	7. Chapter 6

**JACK**

"Kim that was a great movie!" I say as we walk out of the movie theatre.

"I figured you would like it." She smiles.

"Did you like it?" I ask.

"Yea, it was really cool. Do you want to go to my house? We could eat chocolate ice cream and stuff."

"Chocolate ice cream? What did I do to deserve such a delicacy?"

"I don't know. You always seemed pretty mean to me." We both laugh. We drive back to Kim's house and she tells me to wait in the back yard. She came out about five minutes later with ice cream and an iPod player.

"Wait! I want to pick the first song!" I sound like a three year old. She rolls her eyes and moves over. I play Treasure by Bruno Mars. We dance like idiots. When the song ends we sit on her hammock and eat ice cream. "You know it's true."

"What's true?"

"You're my treasure."I smile.

"Since when are you interested in the outcast Kim Crawford?" She asks. I didn't know what to say, well I did, but I just didn't know how to say it.

"Forever," I say. "The first day I got here, I caught your apple when you dropped it, I loved you ever since." (First episode of Kickin it :D!) I think I saw her try to say something but then she hesitated.

**KIM**

I had positively no idea what to say. I was speechless, so I used a quick getaway. I kissed him. "Sorry I couldn't think of anything to say so, yea…."

"In a good way or bad way?" Jack asks.

"Good way. That's when I started liking you, wasn't that like, three years ago?"

"I'm pretty sure it was," Jack says as he looks up at the clouds. "When I was little I looked to see what shapes I could find in the clouds. Right now I see a bunny. What do you see?"

"I see a bowl of soup."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea but I wanna wait a while. What else do you see?"

"I see a couple holding hands," He says as he grabs my hand. "And now the dude just kissed the girl." Right when he says that the song changes to just kiss the girl from The Little Mermaid. Jack pulls me in for a kiss. We don't let go for like five minutes. "You're not a mermaid are you Kimmy?"

"No," I laugh.

"I would love you even if you were a mermaid."

"I probably wouldn't love you if you were an evil witch doctor lady but, I would love you if you were a merman if that counts for anything."

"Ok, that's slightly creepy. How did you picture me as Ursula?"

"Well the fluffy hair and, I guess I just added the body."

"Do you know what time it is?" He asks.

"You're just trying to change the subject! It's about ten thirty."

"SHHHHHHHIIIIIZZZZZZ. My moms going to kill me! Well I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"Yep. Bye Jackie." I kiss him then he runs back to his car.

**JACK**

I was right. My mom practically killed me but, I didn't care. I loved our date. Kim did ask a question that bothered me though. She asked me the same question she asked me on our "date" at Phil's. I don't know why this bothered me so much but it did. I decided it was nothing and went to bed.

The next morning after I got ready I went to pick up Kim. "Morning Kimmy." I say emphasizing the word Kimmy. She gives me the death glow then smiles.

"What's up Jackie?" She kisses me.

"Is that going to be our thing now?" I laugh. "We call each other the names that we hate?"

"Yes, yes it tis." Kim says in a weird medieval voice. "Well, your name that I call you could also be fluffy hair kid. That's what your contact is."

"Really?" I steal her phone and look at my contact "Jackie (The fluffy hair kid) 3" I smile when I see the heart.

"Well?"

"What?" I ask

"What's my contact?"

"Oh! Its "This one chick who I can't remember her name" Now what's your name again?" Kim slaps me on the arm.

"Very funny," She says as she grabs my phone. My actual contact name for Kim is "Kimmy 3". She looks at it then kisses me on the cheek. "Do we have dance today?"

"Yea we do but, first we have biology."

**KIM**

"Yea we do but, first we have biology." Jack says as we walk into school. I get my books and he gets his then we walk into bio. All we did was identified stuff that's too long to name. All I was waiting for was lunch. I was talking to Jerry in math he was talking about his date with Mika last night. "She held my hand as we walked down the path, and she was wearing the most amazing dress-"

"Jerry! All I want to know is did you kiss her?"

"Yea, I had my first kiss man!"

"Wait this is only your first kiss?"

"Yea, so what? Your first kiss was when you kissed Jack in the Dance Studio. That was only like a week ago."

"But Jerry, your five months older than me!" When I said that the bell rang.

"I don't even care! Its time for lunch." Me and Jerry race to the lunch room. When we are about half way there I stop dead in my tracks. "Yo man what's wrong?" Jerry asks, and then he sees what I'm looking at. At first I just thought it was some random couple making-out in the corner, then I realized who it was.

Lindsey Johnson, making-out with my boyfriend, Jack Delaer.

**Hey guys! Nice cliff hanger, I know. I'm not posting tomorrow due to my nations holiday! Hope you have a good Forth of July!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for posting late today! I've been having some writers block and it's over now! I can't wait for your reviews!**

* * *

**KIM**

I ran out crying. I didn't even stop to let Jerry know where I was going. When I got home, I couldn't do anything but cry. When I got inside I fell to the floor in pain. I had never been more hurt in my life. When Jerry found me he asked. "Are you ok?" I just stare at him. "I think that's a no. Come here kid." He picks me up and carries me to the couch. He hugs me really tight.

"I loved him." I managed to say through sobs.

"I know, kid, I know. Do you want me to get Julie and or Mika over here?" I just shake my head. "Do you want to eat ice cream? Or maybe we could get pizza?"

"No. I just want to sit here and die."

"Should I stay?" Jerry asks.

"No, go to school, get a good education."

"Ok. I'll come back later. See ya later kid." And Jerry walks out the door. All I want to do is die. I cry for an hour or so, and then I start to doze off. I start to dream.

_(Kim's dream)_

_I run down the hallways of my school. I want to find Jack but he isn't anywhere. There is one last hallway and there is someone at the end. "Jack!" I scream with relief. He doesn't notice me so I scream louder. "Jack!" A girl walks up to him and kisses him. He kisses back. I run faster than before but I don't go anywhere. Why can't he hear me? Doesn't he know I'm here? I start to scream extremely loud but he still can't hear me. "Jack! Jack!"_

That's when I am shaken awake. Its Jerry and Mika. "What happened? You were screaming Jacks name." Mika asks.

"It was just a dream."

**JACK**

When I get to lunch Kim and Jerry aren't there. "Hey, Julie, do you know where Kim is?" I ask.

"I haven't seen her all day, wasn't she in bio with you?"

"Yea, doesn't she have math with Jerry?"

"Yea."

"Ok all call him and ask." When I call him he doesn't sound happy.

"What?"

"Hey Jerry! Do you know where Kim is?"

"Yea she is at her house crying her eyes out." A pit fills my stomach.

"Really? Ill go see her."

"No you won't. She doesn't want to see you ever again. You hurt her jack. Did you not think what this could do to her?"

"Jerry, you don't understand."

"Oh, no, I understand perfectly. You ripped Kim's heart out. Just don't call her Jack, on second thought just leave her alone." And then he hangs up the phone.

I feel terrible because I know exactly why she was crying. When I was walking down the hallway so I could go to lunch Lindsey stopped me. I asked her what she was doing and she started to kiss me. She held me too tight so I couldn't let go. When she finally let go she just said "Have fun with Kim." Then she laughed evilly. I didn't understand what she meant until now. I had lost Kim Crawford, the best thing that has ever happened to me, because of Lindsey Johnson. I had to tell her some how. But Jerry would kill me if I tried to.

I still didn't care.

As the last bell rang I ran out the door and called Kim on a payphone so she would answer. It rang 4 times and then Kim finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kim, its Jack."

**KIM**

I was hanging out with Mika and Jerry when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Kim, its Jack."

"Jack I don't wa-"

"Kim please, just hear me out."

"No, Jack. You told me I was your treasure. You told me you loved me. Did that mean nothing to you? Was I just a game for you to play? Falling for the wrong guy is hard, you think he might be different, but in the end he's the same as every other guy. Thanks for a good for nothing relationship Jack. You really were the only thing left living for." Then I hang up.

I hold it in for about three seconds till I burst into tears. I wonder how I even got out that many words before I started bawling. Why did I fall for it in the first place? A guy like Jack Delaer would never love a girl like me. Why could I see that before?

**JACK**

What Kim told me kept running through my head. "You were really the only thing left living for." I had one idea what that could mean but, I didn't even want to think about it. I didn't have a chance to explain because right after she was done she hung up. All I wanted was for Kim to listen to me. I loved her more than anyone in the world could ever love someone but she wouldn't even give me the time of day. I don't blame her though; I wouldn't give me the time of day either. I couldn't do anything but think about Kim. When I could back to my house, I trudged up the stairs and walked into my room. I fell onto my bed, for the first time in a long time, I cried. I couldn't stop crying. I had broken Kim's heart and mine in the process. And now I will never stop crying.


	9. Chapter 8

**Holy Crap! I'm so sorry for not updating! First my computer broke, then i had writers block, then I went on vacation. But its OK cause I'm updating now. Thanks to kickforever for the idea in this chapter!**

**PS The words in italics is Kim's dream.  
**

**JACK**

I had been three weeks since I had talked to Kim. We still danced and stuff but she wouldn't look me in the eye. I felt so stupid. I went to hanging out with my old friends but during lunch all I would do was stare at Kim. Lindsey still tried her hardest to hook up with me but, the only girl for me is Kim Crawford. All I wanted was to have her back. Ever since we broke up I've done nothing. I haven't smiled in three weeks. I wouldn't be surprise if some one compared me to Kristen Stewart. I felt so empty, like there is a hole inside me. And yes, I do realize that I sound like a girl but, this is really the way I feel. I wonder if Kim feels the same way. She doesn't seem happy, but she doesn't seem depressed. I feel like I hurt more than she does but I doubt it. She didn't do anything wrong, I did. I have myself to blame for loosing Kim. I still cry a lot, too. Practically all night. I go to school then when I get home I cry till dinner. Then after dinner I cry myself to sleep. I wish I could just fix this…..

**KIM**

I had done positively nothing over the passed three weeks. Unless you count crying. And wanting to die. I really meant that I had nothing left to live for. No one would miss me too much. Lindsey would be ecstatic if she found out I died. I would dance every once and a while, but not with the same passion I had before. Jack seemed OK; I'm guessing he just felt a little guilty so he puts on a show when I'm around. I wish I could find something, or someone, that would make me happy again. Jerry always tried, but he just wasn't the same. Why can't I get over this? It's affecting everything in my life. I can't pay attention to anyone, I forget how to do things I've been doing for years, and I can't even remember how to get to school. Jerry has to come pick me up. Worst of all, I don't even eat much any more. One time Mika even tried to stuff something down my throat so I would eat but, like I said, nothing worth living for.

**JACK**

It's now been almost a month since I've talked to Kim. I try to talk to her but when I do she just replies, "There isn't anything to talk about," then simply walks away. All I want is to explain! Why can't she see that! All I can think about is Kim, how I hurt her, and the very last thing she said, "You really were the only thing left living for." I couldn't help but think of what that meant. She might kill herself over my stupid mistake. All I want to do is fix this, make everything ok. The worst part is I can't do anything about it. I've ruined my own life, maybe. Maybe if I call Kim with a blocked number she will answer! This is a great plan. I can explain and she might listen!

I type in her phone number and press call. "Hello?" She answers.

"Kim!" She hangs up. Of course, she can recognize my voice. Realizing that I will probably never talk to Kim ever again, and fall on my bed and cry myself to sleep. When I wake up its three hours later and someone is banging on my door. "Come in!" I say, tears still streaming down my face. Jerry opens the door.

"Do you want her to kill herself?!" He screams. "Do you not understand what pain you're putting her through?! She loved you and you played her! She really has nothing worth living for now! She won't eat, she won't listen to anyone, and you're just laying here on your butt not caring!" This makes me start bawling. I don't even care. Now Jerry looks at me confused. "Why are you crying?" He asks.

"You don't understand do you? I do love her! I was set up! Now I've lost the only thing that I loved! I've never felt that way about anyone and now I've lost her!" Now he is really confused.

"What?"

"Lindsey set me up. She knew Kim would run through the hallway that we were in so she kissed me. I couldn't make her stop. I've been trying to tell Kim that for the passed month but, she won't let me. I don't blame her though…."

"I won't let you actually. When you call, I hang up for you, and I've been telling her not to talk to you. I'm sorry! I thought it would just hurt her more so, yea."

"Then you have to tell her! This will fix everything! She'll definitely believe you!"

"I'll try!" Jerry screams as he runs out the door. Jerry has just saved my life.

**KIM**

"What?" I ask.

"It was a set up. It was all Lindsey's fault. Jack had nothing to do with it." Jerry smiles.

"I can't believe it."

"Why?"

"Well I can believe that Lindsey would do that but, I saw it. Jack kissed back. He kissed back." The picture returns to my mind, then my dream. Not being able to stop it, him not being able to hear me, him not caring. I start crying. Why can't I just die?

"Trust me it's the truth! He was crying. I know I saw that."

"I can't believe that Jerry!" I scream

"Fine!" He screams back. "What have you eaten today?" He asks.

"Nothing." I answer.

"You need to eat!"

"No I don't! I'm perfectly fine."

"Kim, your starving yourself. That's not perfectly fine."

"Well, I don't care. Can you go? I want to go to bed."

"OK, goodnight." Then Jerry leaves. He is probably going to go tell Jack that I didn't buy it. I can't believe he thought I would believe that. I just lay my head down when I nock out immediately. I start to dream.

_I run down the hallways of my school. I want to find Jack but he isn't anywhere. There is one last hallway and there is someone at the end. "Jack!" I scream with relief. He doesn't notice me so I scream louder. "Jack!" A girl walks up to him and kisses him. He kisses back. I run faster than before but I don't go anywhere. Why can't he hear me? Doesn't he know I'm here? I start to scream extremely loud but he still can't hear me. "Jack! Jack!"_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I went on another vacation. But this is the new chapter! It gets a little rated M in this chaper so remember that!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**JACK**

"Sorry, man."

"Its ok, Jerry. At least you tried." I can't believe that she didn't believe him.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Jerry asks.

"Yea, I wouldn't believe me either." I reply.

"Ok, Ima go get something to eat. You want come?"

"Na, I'll just stay here. Thanks thought."

"Bye!" When Jerry walks out, I lose it. At first I really was only mad at Lindsey, but now I'm just mad at myself. I start crying, then screaming. Then I get so mad that I punch a hole in the wall. I am not very good at controlling my emotions. My thoughts used to be all about how to get her back. Now they're I will get her back. I get my jacket and run out the door.

"I will get her back. I will get her back." I mumble as I start walking to her house. Her house will take around an hour to walk to but I still don't care. All I can think is

**I will get her back**

**KIM**

"Jack!" I scream as I shoot awake. "Just another dream, just another dream."

I decide to call Mika, maybe she will get my mind of Jack and that dream. "Hey Mika, do you want to come over and watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll be over in about an hour."

"See you then, bye!" When I hang up I realize I probably look like crap so I jump into the shower. As I'm conditioning I hear my front door open. "Wow she is early." I figure it's just Mika so I speed up the shower. When I'm done I just throw on a robe and walk down stairs. I turn the corner to see the back of a guy. At first I think its jerry but, then I realize its Jack. "Jack, what are you doing here?" I ask.

He turns around.

"You are definitely not Jack."

"And who are you, beautiful?"

"Get out. Get out!" I scream.

"Sorry but, I have to finish what I started." And then I'm tackled to the ground. The most pain I have ever felt shot through my body. I let out a blood curdling scream. My eyes go black. I know I didn't pass out but, I can't see. Then it hits me, I'm being raped. It all makes since. Another shot of pain, another scream, this one louder than the last.

**JACK**

I am about one block away when I hear Kim screaming. It isn't a happy scream or a scared scream; this is a scream of pain. I run as fast as I can to her house. When I run in the door I see Kim on the ground and a knife being held to her neck. "One step closer and she dies."

"Get off of her!" I scream, not moving an inch.

"I'll let you try her out if you don't call the cops." The mysterious man says.

"No!"

"Fine then. You'll be sorry you ever said a word." I watch as he takes the knife and rips through her skin on her arms and legs. She screams and screams. Then he does what I was most afraid of. He plunges the knife into her stomach and twists. She screams louder and more blood curdling than I've ever heard. I can see the tears stream down her face. I don't even think when I launch myself at the guy. I call the cops then hung up so the would come anyway. The guy bolts from house and I run to Kim.

"Kim, Kim!" I scream through sobs. "Please say something! Please, it will be alright. It's going to be alright. I love you." But she was already limp. I couldn't tell if she was dead but that was the only thing that came to my mind. When the ambulance came, they had to pry Kim from my arms. I follow them to the hospital. I stayed awake for a couple of hours then fall asleep, the image of her pale limp body still running through my head.

**KIM**

I wake up in a hospital. The memory of what I think is last night comes to my mind. "Kimberly, you're awake." I look to see that a nurse said it to me. "The boy right there has stayed here for days, he hasn't left once." I turn to look at the boy.

"Jack?" I say. He wakes up.

"What? Kim!" He hugs me. I tense. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I still can't believe he is here.

"Oh, there is someone out here that wants to see you Kimberly."

Two people walk in.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hello Kim."


	11. Chapter 10

**KIM**

"Hello Kim." Fear runs through my body.

"What are you doing hear?"

"We came to see if our little girl was ok." The woman I used to call my mother says.

"Son, get out." My Dad says to Jack. I meet his eyes and mentally plead with him to stay but he still leaves anyway.

"Well, little Kimmy actually got a friend that isn't completely hideous, just like her." I feel the tears come to my eyes but I blink them away.

"Leave." I say quietly.

"Oh, that's no way to talk to your parents. You'll pay for that when you get out of here." My Dad whispers as he leaves the room. I'm paralyzed. Those years fly through my head. Then last night. Then something else. When I slipped away from conciseness, I heard a voice. It wasn't like an angel but it kinda was. Some one was screaming my name.

"Jack!" I say. He runs in.

"What! Are you ok?" I smile. Then the smile disappears. Then reappears.

"Who were you just talking to you?" I ask.

"Um, some guy named Austin."

"Austin!" I scream.

**JACK**

"Austin!" She screams. The blonde boy comes running in.

"Hey beautiful!" Jealousy runs through me. "When did you wake up?" He kisses her on the cheek. More jealousy.

"Just about ten minutes ago! When did you get here?"

"Yesterday. After you're out of here wanna go get some food?"

"Sure! When can I leave?"

"Right now." The nurse says as she walks in.

Kim get up Austin picks her up and spins her into a hug. Ok, I am getting very close to beating this guy. When the walk out he puts his arm around her. I can't believe it. He walks in and gets her, I save her life and I'm chopped liver. I run over to Jerry's house and knock on the door.

"Jerry!" I scream

"I'm sorry Jerry is not hear, can I take a message?" A female Latino voice asks.

"Jerry I know that's you now opens up." Then I am greeted by a short woman that whacks me in the head with a duster.

"Jerry is not here! Now leave before I call the cops!" I run as fast as I can. Hey, duster hurt more than you would think. I pull out my phone to call jerry instead.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jerry, its Jack. Do you know any guy named Austin?"

"Yea. Kim has an older brother named Austin."

"Oh, that makes since. Thanks bye!" I say as I hang up. Now I feel stupid. "I thought he was her boy friend!" I laugh. Now that I know she doesn't have another boyfriend, I'm going to try again.

**KIM**

"So how's life been?" Austin says through falafel balls.

"You want the truth?" he nods. "It's been terrible. You know how you wanted me to come with you that one summer day when I was eight?"

"Yes."

"After you left, I became Mom and Dads punching bag. They blamed me for you leaving. And After three years of that the just left one day, never came back. And now there here, ready to hurt me again."

"What?"

"And that's not even the beginning." I tell him all about the bullies, idiots, and Jack.

"I talked to that jerk?"

"Kinda, but I'm not sure if he's a jerk or not. You know why I was in the hospital?" More nodding. "He saved me." Now he just looks confused. "When I was attacked he ran in and called the cops, then through the guy off me. So I'm not sure what to do about him."

"I wish I could tell ya, kid. So are you going to go home?"

"No. Definitely not. Mom and dad are waiting for me."

"Well, I'm staying with Jerry, and I'm pretty sure he will be happy to have you too. Are you going to go to school?"

"Sure why not?" We laugh.

**The next day (Still Kim's POV)**

I wish I hadn't agreed to go to school. I feel so out of place. Even more out of place then I was. Lindsey has been making it even worse. She follow me around and talks me about how it feels to loose your V card. Today's been good though. No ones been idiotic, but Lindsey's been looking at me funny. Kinda like she is planning something. I found out what she was planning at lunch.

I went out to my locker to get some chap stick when Lindsey and her little groupies came. "So I heard Jack saved you from dying. I would have just left you."

"Shut up Lindsey." I say. She stares at me with hate, then smiles.

"This is a message from jack." I feel her palm hit my face, then her knee colliding with the cut on my stomach. I didn't know she could kick so hard. I fell to the ground and started coughing up blood. I barely heard the last thing she said due to the sound of my blood coming up my throat. "Go kill yourself." She whispers.

I always thought it but I never believed it. Now I do.

I am a worthless girl who no one cares for. I could die and no one would cry. Should you stay alive if no one is there to love you? The answer is very simple. No.


	12. Chapter 11

**JACK**

I was talking to Jerry in the lunchroom when Donna came over. "Hey Jack." She said.

"What do you want Donna?"

"Well, I just felt like telling you that Kim has been taking care of so there is no one holding us back!" She squealed.

"What do you mean?" I said my eyes getting wider with every word.

"So, I told her to go kill herself and it seems like my words did the trick!"

"No!" I screamed as I push passed her. "Kim cannot die. She can't." I mumbled as I ran around looking for her.

After what seemed like hours of looking for her I saw just what I needed. A wisp of perfect blonde hair climbing the steps up to the bridge. I couldn't let her do this. I ran as fast as I could after her. I finally reached her. She was speaking so softly, I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"I really did love him."

**KIM**

As I stood at the edge of the bridge I wanted to tell the world one last thing before I was gone.

"I really did love him."

Then I did it. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I wait for the wind to touch my face, but it never did. Someone had grabbed my arm and yanked me backward. Before I even had a chance to open my eyes my lips touch someone else's that were so familiar to mine. I pulled away just to be positive. Surely enough, inches from my face was Jacks. I was about to speak when he cut me off.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you do it. I love you to much Kimberly Crawford. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. For the passed couple of weeks I have been completely lost without you. I know I don't deserve someone as perfect as you but I'm begging you to love me too." He ended breathlessly. I couldn't think of the words to say so I did the only thing I could. I kissed him. We had kissed before but none of them were as passionate as this one. I knew that he couldn't be lying. This kiss wasn't out of lust, it was out of love.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" He looked like he was preparing to be shot down.

"I love you too." A smile spread across his face as he pulled me in for another kiss. For the rest of the day into the night we sat atop the bridge and talked about everything. I asked him about his parents and he told me about how he thought Austin was my boyfriend. We laughed for forever because of that. I felt perfect, and this time, nothing, not even Donna Tobin could change that.

**So I personally feel terrible. I haven't posted in weeks, and I change the name of the mean girl in the middle of the story! So just for clarification Donna Tobin and Lindsey Johnson are the same people. Now I would like to ask a favor… Please give me more ideas! I'm completely dry on creative juices! HELP!**


End file.
